The Lost Village/Part 1
It was a bright and sunny morning. All the Smurfs were seen doing their daily tasks. Almost everyone. Vexy, Hackus, Claire, Sassette, and Nanny were all with Smurfette at her house. They were seen helping her clean and sweep her home. Smurfette:Thanks for the help, girls. Vexy: Hey, it's no problem, Sis! We're here for you! Sassette: Gee willickers, Smurfette. I still can't believe he's gone. Do you really believe he will be back? Smurfette: I know so. Now, Smurfette had recently been grieving after Glovey Smurf's last victorious battle to defend the village. Alas, this appeared to be his last one. The village had mourned for a day, but moved on the next day. Smurfette claims Glovey Smurf had always said he could never die, and would always be there for her. Claire puts her hand on Smurfette's shoulder and pats it as she turns to the others and nods. Claire: Alright, lassies! Let's move on to the garden next! As the group steps outside, they notice the rest of the Smurfs gathered around Reporter Smurf. He was seen interviewing some Smurfs. Reporter: Alright, Clumsy! Give me the scoop! We all have our tasks and purposes. What is Smurfette? Clumsy: Golly, Ain't she the perty one. Hefty then busts in. Hefty: Not just pretty, Clumsy. She's beautiful, and the greatest thing ever. Hefty then gets closer to whisper at Reporter Smurf. Hefty: (Whisper) And she's single again. Heh, heh… Reporter jots down everything and then approaches, Brainy Smurf's house. Reporter: Brainy Smurf! Tell me in your own words, what is Smurfette? Brainy: Smurfette? Well, all Smurfs should know that Smurfette is... well, she's Smurfette. But enough about Smurfette. Let's talk about something more important. Voila! My latest copy of "Quotations of Brainy Smurf!" Hey! Where do you think you’re going? Reporter rolls his eyes as he exits and walks over to Vanity Smurf, who was watching himself with his mirror, as the Hundredth Smurf shook his head and rolled his eyes up. Vanity continued to kiss his reflection in the mirror. Reporter: Vanity, tell all Smurfs what Smurfette is. Vanity: Mmm… Such a gorgeous creature. Oh, so handsome. Yes you are, Vanity. Yes you are… Claire quickly pulls Reporter by his tie and makes a fist next to his face. Claire: Before I stuff you with Barley inside a sheep’s stomach, start talking. What’s the idea of asking every Smurf who Smurfette is? The poor lass is passing through grief. How about a little respect, lad? Reporter: Look, don’t hurt me. I’m just asking since Gargamel said she wasn’t a real Smurf. Sassette: Uncle Gargy? Vexy: Psh, more like gargles nails. Wait, when did he say this? Reporter: Hmm… about yesterday. I saw Scruple arrive with Azrael. They freed him and turned him back to normal. Everyone at Reporter: What?! Why didn’t you tell us before?! Reporter: Uhm, hello. I was getting to reporting it. The girls start to panic until Hefty whistles and gets their attention. Hefty: Ladies, ladies. Let’s all relax and calm down. Sure, Gargamel got away. We shouldn’t have trusted Glovey Smurf to have believed he could change. But this is good. He’s gone. And there is nooooooo way that wizard will ever find the village. He’s no smarter than Brainy Smurf. Brainy: I heard that. Brainy comes out holding a helmet. He then slams it on Hefty Smurf’s head. Hefty: Brainy, before you get tossed out of the village for the millionth smurf time, tell me why you placed this contraption on my head. Brainy: It’s my latest invention: The Smurfy Thing… er Finder… thing. Yes, the Smurfy Thing Finder. Vexy: (Sarcasm) Oooh, did you come up with that one yourself? Both Vexy and Claire smirk as they high five each other. Brainy: Just try it out. You won’t be disappointed. Hefty: Fine. Brainy: Everyone take cover. Everyone gets behind Brainy as he turns on his invention. It begins to scan Hefty’s mind until it shows images on its monitor. It shows Hefty’s occupation. Everyone was astonished by it. Claire: Oy, laddie! Let me have a turn at it! Claire puts on the helmet and has her mind scanned. The monitor displays her purpose as a warrior princess. Nanny: Smurfette, you should go next. Prove to these young whipper snappers who you are. Let’s end these questions about your identity. Claire: Aye, lass! Here. Claire hands Smurfette the helmet as she puts it on. It begins to scan her mind. Suddenly, Smurfette becomes magnetic as she begins to pull everything towards her until the helmet shuts down. Brainy jumps out confused as he scratches his head. Brainy: That’s odd… Instead of showing us what you are, it just broke. Clumsy: Maybe it only works on us Smurfs. Smurfette suddenly feels disappointed. Claire: Not so, deary. It worked on us girls. Well, it worked on meh. Hefty: Don’t feel bad, Smurfette. Let’s all push this aside. I know something we can try to get our minds off this nerd stuff. Hefty begins to walk out into the forest as he is followed by the group. They all climb up a tall tree as they get a large view of a hill. Hefty: Smurfboarding. Hackus: Oh, boy! Smurfboarding! Hackus go! Hackus go! Hackus jumps down the tree and falls down the hill as he rolls down and falls face down. He looks up and sees stars. Hefty: And, that’s an example of how not to Smurfboard! Thank you, Hackus. Now then, who’s first? Me? Well, if you all insist. Hefty grabs a board and he begins to surf down the hill as it goes in loops. Clumsy jumps inside a barrel and goes down the hill as Claire makes a facepalm. Clumsy begins to yell as the barrel breaks, making him crash. Smurfette goes next as she grinds down the hill and passes through the loops. However, before stopping, she is sent flying far off through the forest. She cries for help as the Smurfs go after her. Hefty: Hang on, Smurfette! I’ll save you! Hefty leads team Smurf through the forest. Meanwhile, Smurfette gets up and sees a wall. She then notices a pair of feminine eyes staring at her. She gazes back at the eyes. Unfortunately, the creature’s face appears covered with a large leaf mask. The creature runs away after it hears Hefty Smurf calling for Smurfette. The creature then drops a brownish yellow hat. Smurfette picks up the hat and holdson to it. Hefty finally catches up to her. Hefty: Found you. The trees begin to move their leaves, revealing Gargamel and Scruple hiding. Gargamel: I think you mean, I FOUND YOU! Grab them, Scruple! Scruple jumps out from behind a bush with a net as he nabs Nanny, Vexy, Hackus, Clumsy, Brainy, and Hefty. He then grabs Claire with his hand. She begins to squirm and struggle to escape. She then smirks and signals to Scruple to get closer, as though she is going to tell him a secret. She then gives him a good punch in the nose, making him drop the Smurfs. As they try to run away, they end up confronting Azrael next as they scream his name in fear. They all turn separate ways in order to lose the old Wizard and his apprentice. They all make a run towards the forest. Hefty: Hang on, Smurfs! We’re almost home! To make matters worse, a large vulture flies above them. With its mighty talons, it grabs Smurfette, and heads straight towards Gargamel’s hovel. Gargamel, Azrael, and Scruple follow the bird to their home. Gargamel: Ah, hovel, sweet hovel. How I missed my home! And, I was even able to catch at least one Smurf! Good work, Monty, my sweet minion! Scruple: Hey, what about me?! I was the one who brought the stupid bird, and who freed you from Smurf jail. Gargamel: You’re lucky i’m in such a smurfy mood. I mean good! YUCK! I’ll have to rid myself of that foul language eventually. Now to see, what Smurf I caught. Monty flies inside a cage. He drops Smurfette and flies out as the cage door closes and locks. Gargamel: You! Grrr! Fool! You brought the Smurfette! This isn’t a real Smurf! Smurfette: I am a real Smurf, Gargamel! Gargamel begins to laugh as he gets close to the cage. Gargamel: No, my sweet child. I created you. Remember? Yes. You were made to do my evil bidding. That is what your purpose and occupation is. I don’t have to change you again. Deep down, you are pure evil, my child. In time, you may learn to call me… “Papa.” Smurfette: Never! My friends will come for me. Smurfette punches Gargamel in the nose as he cries in agony. He then picks up the cage and shakes it up in retaliation. This causes Smurfette get tossed around, making her drop the hat she found. Gargamel quickly sees the hat as Smurfette hides it away. Gargamel: What’s that you got there? Give it to me! Smurfette: No! I won’t! Scruple then grabs the hat from behind the cage. Scruple: Here you go, Gargy. It’s just one of those dumb hats they wear. Gargamel: That’s odd. I don’t recall any of the Smurfs wearing this. The fabric is different as well. Egad! This may be a new Smurf! There are more Smurfs in this region! I don’t have to travel the world seeking for villages. There’s one next to this one. But how to find this new village? Scruple: Gargy, I know a way. It’s how I was able to find you. The cauldron was able to give me clues on locating the village. It took a very long time, but we can use it again Gargamel: Quiet down, boy! I’m thinking! Azrael begins to meow loudly as he points at cauldron. Gargamel: Azrael, you stupid cat! I’m trying to think here! Wait… I got it! I’ll use my magic cauldron to tell me where this hat came from. Scruple: (Annoyed) Why didn’t I think of that? Gargamel turns on the stove as his cauldron begins to bubble. Gargamel: It’s nearly ready, Scruple! My latest stroke of evil! In a while of course… Magic cauldron, tell me where this Smurf hat comes from. Cauldron: BEHOLD! THE HAT YOU HOLD WIZARD! IT COMES FROM A CREATURE KNOWN AS A… SMURF. Gargamel: You idiot! I know what a Smurf is! Tell me where it’s from! Scruple: Shhh! It’s still speaking. Cauldron: IT COMES FROM A HIDDEN VILLAGE IN THE CURSED COUNTRY! BEHOLD THE CLUE TO THIS RIDDLE! The cauldron then displays three tall trees. Gargamel: What is that supposed to be? Are those trees? Scruple: I think they are trees, Gargy… Gargamel: Grrr! This riddle makes no sense! Still… I know those trees are somehow familiar. But where did I see them? Gargamel turns around as he rubs his chin.As he does so, a large map is seen behind him of the Cursed Country. Smurfette notices in the corner of it the three large trees. Meanwhile in the Smurfs’ forest, Clumsy appears to be panicking. Clumsy: What do we do now?! Smurfette got Smurfnapped! I’m freaking out here, you guys! Brainy: I know. Maybe we can get Papa Smurf. SUrely he’ll understand and go easy on us. Hefty: No way. He’ll end up grounding us. Sassette: I wish Glovey was here… He always saved her faster than a pair of slippery sandworms racing creepin’ caterpillars. Hefty: Hey now! Before Glovey Smurf showed up, we were able to handle ourselves. We always saved Smurfette when she needed us. I was always there for her… They all stare at Hefty as he sighs and looks down. He then smirks and places his hand forward. Hefty: How about it? Soon, they all put their hands on top of Hefty’s as they cheer. “GO TEAM SMURF!” Hefty: Now, let’s go save Smurfette. Hefty leads Team Smurf through the forest until they reach Gargamel’s hovel. They climb the walls and jump through the window. Hefty sees Smurfette inside the cage. Team Smurf follows Hefty until they’re all hiding behind a set of vials. Hefty begins to make hand signals. Unfortunately, nobody understands what he is saying. Hackus: Hackus love charades. Brainy: (Loud whisper) Hefty. Nobody understands what you’re trying to say. Hefty: (Loud whisper) Form a bridge so I can access Smurfette! The Smurfs all hold hands as they help Hefty reach Smurfette. Hefty finally jumps on the table where the cage is. He sees Smurfette and he breaks the bars off, freeing Smurfette. Smurfette: I knew you’d save me, Glovey. Hefty: WHAAT?! OH COME ON! Smurfette: I mean, Hefty. I’m sorry… Hefty: Uh, yeah! That hair ball would take longer using stealth to find a key, or even to break this cage. Let’s get out of here, before old what’s his face sees us. Gargamel continues to mumble as Azrael and Scruple yawn, trying not to fall asleep. Scruple suddenly notices the Smurfs. Scruple: Gargy! The Smurfs! Gargamel: That’s it! Gargamel finally looks at his large map and points at where the three tall trees are. Scruple: No! Behind you! They’re getting away! Gargamel: Huh? Smuuuuuuurfs! Azrael get them! Monty, circle them! Hefty: Let me at em! I’ll smurf em a one two. Smurfette: No, Hefty! Come one! Smurfette pulls Hefty to where the others are as they all jump out the window. Gargamel drops down to the floor as he hits the floor with his fists in a tantrum. Gargamel: It’s not fair! I almost had them! Scruple: Get ahold of yourself, Gargy. At least we know where the other Smurf village is located. Gargamel: That’s right. Soon, we will have those Smurfs. And it’s all thanks to Smurfette, my evil little creation. Outside the window, Smurfette overhears as she runs back to the village with Team Smurf. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:The Lost Village Chapters